


Pistols and Red Pools

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood and broken bones, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Jack Dalton Whump, Jack Dalton getting hurt, Mac firing a gun, Mind Control, Murdoc doing bad things to Mac, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), all the whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac turns up wounded and filthy, after being missing for days. He takes a gun out and points at Jack's headI had a bit of a bumpy start with FebuWhump so here is my do over for prompt 1"Mind Control"I dedicate these first seven to @GrettiWrites cause you inspired me!! All of this came from you, you lifted me out of my funk and made me cheerful so here is my blood soaked and super weird gift :)
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Pistols and Red Pools

MacGyver stumbled through the Phoenix doors. He was bare footed, his jeans were ripped and there was a blood stain down one leg. He was limping heavily and couldn’t really walk in a straight line. Some of the employees simply ran away from him when he approached, he was silent. His hand was mess of blood and earth and leaves. He had a long dark cut down one cheek. His hair had grown long and there was the faintest hint of stubble on his face. Eventually someone had enough brain power to call security and more importantly alert Webber.

Webber and Dalton got there first, they came running to meet Mac as he stumbled towards the war room. No soldiers were fast enough to stop him. For someone with a bad limp and emaciated body he moved surprisingly quickly.

“Mac, kid is that you under all that mess? I can’t believe it, we’ve been looking for you for days! Come on! I’m to going hug you even though you stink.”

Mac paused for a second as Jack moved in for a hug. As Jack got closer, he pulled out the gun…it was and antique pistol. Not accurate, but at that range it was hard to miss a target. Dalton leapt back

“Mac...what’s wrong? What’s with the pistol? Come on kid…speak to me. Just put the gun down.”

Murdoc’s orders span around in Mac’s brain. When you get back to the Phoenix Foundation, you will put a bullet in Jack Dalton’s brain, then you will be free. That it is. You will kill Jack Dalton at all costs. Mac’s own mind was screaming at the command, it was like his body wasn’t his own. He wanted to make himself stop, to call for help, plead with Jack to move out of the way something. All MacGyver could really think of was Kill Jack Dalton, at all costs…and then you will be free. It was on repeat in his mind.

Soldiers were pouring into the corridor by now but Webber stopped them, she hoped that Jack could resolve this peacefully. Dalton was talking to Mac, but the pistol was still in the air pointed directly at his head. Mac looked a mess. He was leaking blood from his leg, his hand was shaking and had an infected slice across it. He had a huge black eye and another slice across his face and Jack was right he stank as if he’d been kept in sewage for days or dirt. Webber in between trying to calm her hammering heart was trying very hard not to gag.

Mac’s mind was splitting, part of him was fighting back against Murdoc’s words. He knew it was wrong, he knew he was being used. But the rest of his brain was under Murdoc’s control, he couldn’t put the pistol down. He was disgusted with himself for even holding it, every cell in his body balked at using guns (something Murdoc knew). The shaking in his left hand was spreading across the whole of him. Still, he could not put the gun down. Jack was pleading with him to listen, god he wanted to obey him, just put it down, collapse on Jack. But his body, his mind was not his own. He managed to move the gun away from Jack’s head more in the region of his chest…that had to be progress, right? But then the conditioning kicked in again and he fired…

Mac’s mind snapped with the sound of the pistol. He dropped the gun immediately and Jack fell backwards. Mac dropped to his knees, his hands went to Jack sprawled on the floor, but the screaming soldiers stopped him. He raised his hands, guns were pointed at his back, at his head. Webber was yelling for doctors, for calm, for the area to be locked down. She stared at Mac… a look of astonishment…horror, disgust even. Mac was pulled to his feet, arms still raised.

“Matty…is he?? Did I?? Please tell me???”

Webber did not respond to his pleas. The last Mac saw of Dalton was a red pool spreading across the war room floor as the soldiers pulled him away.


End file.
